


A Thoughtful Reflection about Nothing

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Gintama
Genre: Complete, F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot, kinda experimenting with form lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: Another short one shot about the Nothing between two people. The crazy ramblings and doubts one has when in love but already has an affair with guilt. OkiKagu.





	A Thoughtful Reflection about Nothing

Do you believe in multiple universes?

" _Ah, it's the Sadist-aru."_

Do you believe that you are in the real world, the one world that matters, or simply just one of many, none of which are more important than the other?

_She draws her umbrella, that nasty grin gracing her face._

Are you afraid of existing or are you afraid of your existence?

_He draws his sword, that hideous mask falling away._

What if she loved you in this world yet in the other, she bitterly despised you?

Or rather

what if she bitterly despised you in this world but she loved you in another?

_Everything screams, raw emotions collide, they are alive, alive, alive._

What if somewhere, in some possibility, you actually deserved to stay by her side?

_They laugh, they are insane, they are powerful, all the chains are burned into nothing._

But what if one of those chains was the red knot of destiny?

Do you believe in fate?

" _Oh look, it's China again."_

Do you believe that you are meant for someone, that you will meet that one person before you die, or that love is coincidental and you might never find someone ever?

_Of course she draws her umbrella._

Are you afraid that you will never find that person or are you afraid that you are meant to never find any person?

_Of course he draws his sword._

What if he hated her and she was meant for someone else?

Or rather

what if he hated her and she was meant for nobody else?

_They are screaming, their bodies are colliding, they are alive, alive, alive._

What if somehow, in some possibility, you actually deserved to stay by his side?

_The sadness is gone, the happiness is gone, for life has no emotion._

But what if he fills her life like no one else?

In the end, none of it will matter as it could be a nothing that controls someone's everything.

" _Do you believe in multiple worlds?"_

After all, it can't be touched and it can't be certain.

" _Do you believe in fate?"_

Only the insane and fools believe in them. Do you know why?

_..._

Because they can ponder such ideals, such impossibles, and see them as real.

" _So."_

So.

_So_.

" _Then make me insane and let me be the fool in love."_

Their passion crash and their lips collide. One step in, no steps out, their fates entwine somewhere, in some world.


End file.
